Roses
by ir0ny-walking
Summary: Based on the song "Roses" of Against The Current. She waited for him all night to home. But was shocked to receive a phone call at the hospital claiming that her patner was attacked by a Kishin while driving a motorcycle... Warning: Character Death


This is inspired by the song "Roses" of the band Against The Current. I recommend listening to it before reading this. It is a great sad song.

Warning: Character death

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

 _Waited all night for you to come home_

 _I always hated sleeping alone_

 _Watching the roses wither away,_

 _Wishing my memories would die out the same_

* * *

"Hey, Soul. I brought your favorite flowers, Roses. It's crimson red. Just like your eyes." The scythe-meister said sitting besidethe headstone. She looked at the old flowers; their petals have fallen off of their stems. A gentle breeze blew them to her lap. Maka sensed his soul faintly behind her.

She felt a something warm enveloped her and she closed her eyes, reveling in it. "I love you, always…" She heard him softly through the wind. But the moment was gone as soon as it came along with his voice.

* * *

 _I miss the long nights under streetlights_

 _When our hearts were made of gold_

 _I miss the feeling that we had then_

 _We were never growing_

 _Yeah, I miss it all_

 _Yeah, I miss it all!_

* * *

 _Maka was in the kitchen of their shared apartment reheating the food. Today was supposed to be special. It was their 3_ _rd_ _anniversary. The only problem was her boyfriend, the Deathscythe, Soul "Eater" Evans still haven't arrived yet. He was late for almost five hours and she was really worried._

 _A phone call interrupted her thoughts. She went to the living room to answer it, "Hello?"_

" _Hello? Is this Maka Albarn?"_

" _Yes, this is she."_

" _We are sorry to tell you this. But your partner was in the Death City Hospital. He was attacked by a Kishin while he riding was riding his motorcycle. He had a critical wound on his head and doesn't have much time-"_

 _She didn't hear the rest because she dropped the phone. The meister ran outside the house towards the said hospital not caring if she's barefoot. She was desperately blinking back her tears but it keeps streaming down her face. Blurring her vision, "Please be okay, Soul."_

* * *

 _Everyone's trying to help me move on_

 _They say it gets better in the long run_

 _You could say that I have a couple good days_

 _But nobody's eyes shine quite the same way_

 _I waited all night, Yeah, you never came_

* * *

"Come on, Maka! Try harder! The basket is literally in front of you!" Black Star yelled. "Don't mind him. Just make sure that your stance is symmetrical like your pigtails." Kid said.

Patty laughed, "You lose! You lose!"

Liz blew her nails from the bench, "The loser will treat us to the Deathbucks Café."

"What? You are not even playing!" Black Star whined.

Maka's team ended up the one who lost. They were at the Café hanging out when Tsubaki saw her stare at the table where she and Soul used to eat.

"Don't worry, Maka. The pain will be over soon."

"I hope so, Tsu."

* * *

 _I miss the long nights under streetlights_

 _When our hearts were made of gold_

 _I miss the feeling that we had then_

 _We were never growing_

 _Yeah, I miss it all_

 _Yeah, I miss it all!_

* * *

 _Maka went into the emergency room. She saw him lying in the bed with his clothes torn and he has wounds on almost all of his body. He has a bloody bandage on his head._

" _Soul?" She clutched his hands. He squeezed it weakly but she felt it. "What is it, Soul? Tell me, I'll do anything for you." She sobbed._

 _She helped him remove his respirator when she saw his feeble attempt. When it was taken out, she leaned her ears to hear him. Her tears started to fall from her eyes and he raised his hands to wipe her cheek._

" _You need to let me go." He rasped. "I know, but I can't, Soul. I don't know how to. I Don't want to." She whispered holding his hand. He cracked a pained grin._

" _Stubborn-" He was cut off by a series of coughs. "Don't talk!" She placed her temple in his._

" _I… need… to go… right now… Maka… I… love… you..." He wheezed. "I love you too, Soul and I will continue to love you forever."_

 _She kissed his cracked lips just before the heart monitor beeped._

* * *

 _Waited all night for you to come home_

 _I always hated sleeping alone_

 _I hope that the lipstick I left on your face_

 _Stays red like the roses I laid on your grave_

* * *

 _She stared at the people blankly. "They don't even know him." She thought. Maka heard Kid requested her to join them when they are lowering his coffin to the ground. She kissed him for the last time._

" _I waited all night for you all night to come home, I always hated sleeping alone. I hope that the lipstick I left on your face stays red like the roses I laid on your grave…"_

 _She clutched the rose tightly until some blood dripped from her hand to the ground, watching as they place him in his final resting place._

* * *

 _I miss the long nights under streetlights_

 _When our hearts were made of gold_

 _I miss the feeling that we had then_

 _We were never growing_

 _Yeah, I miss it all_

 _Yeah, I missed it all!_

* * *

 _It was raining. They were playing tag at the streets and weren't seemed to be bothered by if their soaking wet clothes. Finally, Soul caught her. "Got ya!" He said._

 _She laughed and turned to face him, "Only, because I slipped."_

" _Okay, I admit, I'm a slowpoke."_

" _Yes. And you are my slowpoke." She jabbed her finger to his chest. "I have a present for you." He declared._

" _Really? What is it?"_

" _Close your eyes." Reluctantly she obeyed. "Bummer."_

 _She felt him put something in neck. Maka opened her eyes to see a beautiful rose locket. Inside of it were two soul shapes carved in ruby and emerald with engravings to the side._

" _Maka and Soul forever." She read._

" _I bought the pendant then I made the rest." He admitted shyly._

" _Soul, I love it!" She exclaimed kissing him._

" _I love, You." He pulled him in an embrace then leaned his forehead into hers._

" _I love you, too. Forever and always."_


End file.
